Paris n' Cherry
by Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora
Summary: dedicated to OFF . Kau dan aku adalah kita, dan kita di ikat dalam ikatan takdir yang aku namai JODOH. DONT LIKE DONT READ / SASUSAKU ALWAYS / RNR?


**Warning : Pasti ada typo meski udah di cek berkali-kali!, abal, gaje, semerawut, dari judulnya aja aneh. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! OOC, AU. **

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Romantis and poetry**

**Rate : T **

**Ini Oneshot pertama Cha, sengaja buat cerita ini untuk OFF, idenya pun kilat banget, tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja, *plaakk* tapi terinspirasi juga dari semua hal yang ada di pikiran Cha.**

**Let's enjoy it ^^**

**Summary : **Kau dan aku adalah kita, dan kita di ikat dalam ikatan takdir yang aku namai JODOH.

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO but semua ide cerita ini adalah murni buah pikiran dari Chanidtha Oktora… : ))**

**Paris n' Cherry**

**By : Chanidtha Oktora**

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, Sas," ujar Sakura dengan senyum hambar.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Saku. Kita gak jadi tunangan. Aku nggak bisa jadi tunangan kamu." Tidak ada keraguan dalam kata-kata Sasuke. Ia telah memikirkannya selama empat hari. Telah diputuskan, dirinya akan berpisah dengan Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke? Apa salahku?" air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap Sakura, wanita yang sangat dicintainya saat ini.

"Kamu cinta aku kan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sakura segera menjawab, "Tentu aku cinta kamu, Sasu… dan kamu tahu tentang itu sudah sejak lama."

"Kamu akan mengabulkan semua keinginanku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau itu demi kebahagiaan kita, aku akan berusaha."

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sasuke berkata,

"Aku mohon… tinggalkan aku, Saku. Hubungan kita putus sampai di sini."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani untuk memandang wajah wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini. Kemudian waktu terus berjalan. Sepuuh detik. Lima belas detik. Jarum jam pun tak henti-hentinya berputar. Bahkan Sasuke dapat mendengar detakannya, seperti tetesan air keran di tengah malam. Tapi belum juga terdengar Sakura bersuara.

"Aku… sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti," kata Sakura dengan ucapan yang hati-hati.

"Kamu lamar aku, dan aku jawab bersedia jadi tunangan kamu sampai lulus kuliah 6 bulan lagi. Tapi tiga hari kemudian kamu menghilang seakan menghindariku. Aku telepon dan sms tidak pernah kamu gubris. Aku datang beberapa kali ke rumahmu, tapi orang-orang di sana bilang kalau kamu pergi. Kemudian aku sadar, kamu memang menghindariku. Tiba-tiba, malam ini kamu kemari dan mengatakan bahwa kamu ingin membatalkan pertunangan kita." Sakura merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, air matanya yang tadi keluar kini tersentak berhenti, mungkin karena rasa bingung yang berlebihan mengelabui seluruh isi hatinya.

"Kamu akan mengerti… suatu hari, aku mohon sekali lagi Sakura, kita putus dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi." ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamarnya.

"APA SALAHKU SASUKE? ADA APA INI SEBENARNYA, SAS?" raung Sakura dengan suara menggelegar. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa kecewa dan bingung. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak bergetar hebat.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Tapi sepertinya ia menahan dengan sekuat tenaga air matanya itu agar tak jatuh,

"Sasuke, hatiku… sudah kamu bawa sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Kini.., kamu minta aku untuk lupakan kamu. Itu takkan bisa aku lakukan." tanyanya dengan suara parau.

●●●**Alone●●●**

Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai menerbangkan angan tinggi pikiran gadis itu, Sakura, begitulah nama manisnya biasa disapa, Sakura Haruno. Dengan pandangan kosong gadis itu mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat ini, semuanya seolah terkikis hujan yang keluar deras dari kelopak matanya, hujan itu mulai menggenangi seluruh permukaan pipi mulusnya. Mungkin dia hanya bisa menangis dengan semua yang terjadi sekarang, dia tak bisa menyampaikan semua perasaannya secara jelas, andai saja semua itu bisa tersampaikan, maka bebannya akan berkurang banyak.

"Sakura." Sesosok gadis tomboy dengan rambut pirang yang terikat rapi layaknya buntut kuda, mencoba mengejar Sakura, mencoba menenangkan Sakura. Dia adalah Ino, Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, orang yang paham dengan semua tentang Sakura.

"…" Sakura hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempoyongan, dia tak peduli dengan semua yang ada disekitarnya.

"Sakura, aku tau aku tak akan mengerti tentang perasaanmu saat ini, tapi bisakah kau membagi semua rasa sakit itu padaku?" Ino terus mengejar Sakura, dan kini dia tepat berdampingan dengan Sakura, tapi masih saja, Sakura masih saja berdiam diri.

"Harus seperti apa lagi aku katakan? AKU TIDAK INGIN DIA PERGI, INO! Bisakah Sasuke mendengar itu? AKU TIDAK INGINKAN HAL ITU!" Sakura tersentak berhenti dan berteriak, mungkin ini hanya sedikit kata hatinya sekarang.

"Gak akan Ra, si pantat ayam itu gak akan ninggalin kamu, kalo dia berani ngelakuin itu, aku pasti membunuhnya!" Jawab Ino sambil menghentikan langkah Sakura dan memegang tangan Sakura dengan erat, seolah meyakinkan bahwa ia akan membunuh Sasuke jika Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tidak akan semudah itu Ino," ujar Sakura seraya melepaskan pegangan erat Ino.

"Saku, aku tau ini akan sulit, tapi kamu harus yakin bahwa aku akan selalu ada bersamamu." Ino terus berbicara, entah Sakura bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, karena Sakura hanya melaju tanpa henti meninggalkan Ino.

●●●Hurt●●●

Sakura's POV

Kami… untuk kesekian kalinya aku meminta satu harapan dalam hidupku, bagaimana harus aku utarakan bahwa aku benar-benar tidak bisa tanpa dia. Jawabkan semua pertanyaanku ini Kami.

**Tujuh tahun,**

Itu bukan waktu yang singkat bagiku, juga baginya, sudah selama itu aku mengenal laki-laki itu, sudah selama itu aku berada didekat laki-laki itu, tapi kali ini, kali ini benar-benar akan terjadi hal paling buruk dalam hidupku. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika aku tanpa dia? Kali ini, aku benar-benar merasakan itu.

Aku tak pernah menyangka semua akan menjadi rumit seperti ini, aku tak pernah bisa menjelaskan tentang kebisingan ribuan pertanyaan yang akan dipertanyakan padaku, tak akan bisa!karena aku sendiripun tak pernah memprediksikan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

'**Aku tak bisa tanpa dia'**

Sebuah permintaan hati yang dari ratusan hari lalu telah aku katakan, sebuah kata yang bahkan tak bisa didengar siapapun! Bahkan telah bosan tertiup angin malam atas tangisanku. Sudah sejak ribuan waktu lalu hatiku telah beku, membatu dan terkunci rapat di palung nya. Tidak akan untuk siapa-siapa. Tidak akan untuk apa-apa.

Kini semua hanya mimpi buruk, kini semua hanya bagian dari goresan kisah sedih dalam buku harianku, tak akan bisa menjadi kenyataan yang baru, tak akan bisa.

Sepertinya malaikat saja sudah tak berada dipihakku, sepertinya malaikat saja sudah bosan menemani hatiku. Sama halnya dengan kebisuan bibirmu, tak pernah lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata untukku, tak pernah lagi bersuara banyak seperti dulu.

Andai aku bisa memutar waktu itu, waktu yang kini hanya tinggal lembaran-lembaran tulisan kusam tentang cerita kita.

Andai aku bisa berkata, 'Tolong jangan pergi dariku apapun yang terjadi.' Tapi seingatku, sudah berulang kali aku berkata seperti itu.

Andai aku bisa menahanmu untuk tetap di sini bersamaku. Tapi selama ini aku sudah berjuta kali mengutarakan itu.

Andai saja…

Andai saja…

Andai saja…

Banyak sekali hal yang aku sesali sekarang, banyak sekali kejadian yang aku kenang sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa menjelaskan perkataan yang selama ini hanya menjadi pajangan?

Bagaimana bisa menyampaikan kesaksian yang bahkan tak pernah diperkarakan?

Tak akan bisa kembali seperti itu, tak akan bisa terjadi seperti itu. Seperti dulu saat kau masih di sini bersamaku.

Jangan pernah katakan bahwa ini mudah untukku, karena sesungguhnya ini teramat sulit untuk ku jalani, entah bagaimana lagi aku harus mengubur semua rasa sakit ini, rasa yang kini menjadi pedang tajam dan menusuk ke jantungku sehingga membuat katup kanan dan kiri jantungku menjadi bocor, entah aku harus kemana lagi untuk mengobati rasa sakit ini, bahkan mungkin tak ada yang bisa mengobatinya, rasa yang bahkan tak akan bisa digambarkan lewat kata-kata, rasa yang setiap malam menghantui tidur malamku, rasa yang saat ini menjadi luka menganga di palung hatiku.

Sungguh…. Erangan ini membuatku luka! Sungguh… erangan ini membuatku sulit bernafas! Bahkan sampai membuatku harus mengeluarkan tangisan darah yang tak semestinya menetes untuk hal seperti ini! Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi kecuali diam, membisu, karena tak ada yang percaya lagi padaku, bahkan DIA, Dia yang selama ini aku miliki! Dia yang selama ini aku gariskan untuk berada dalam 1 lingkaran takdir denganku.

●●●Suck●●●

Pagi itu Sakura merasa tidak sanggup untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Matanya merah bukan saja karena tak bisa tidur, tapi juga karena tangisan yang tak bisa ia tahan semalaman. Tangannya masih menggenggam foto itu, foto laki-laki yang teramat dicintainya.

Foto itu tampak lusuh seakan Sakura sudah ratusan kali meremasnya. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat dampak yang begitu dalam. Ia adalah gadis yang kuat, setidaknya begitulah penilaian orang kepadanya.

Sejak dulu Sakura tak pernah larut dalam kesedihan. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya hampir tak pernah mendapatkan ia meneteskan air mata. Kecuali, saat ia membayangkan Sasuke meninggalkannya, seperti saat ini.

Sakura menundukkan kepala dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Isak tangisnya kembali keluar.

Tujuh tahun. Selama itukah ia mengenal laki-laki itu? Kemana saja waktu berlalu?

"Kami-sama…," jeritnya dalam hati.

Sakura membayangkan sosok Sasuke sekarang, sosok yang takkan pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Ekspresi Sasuke saat itu menggambarkan dengan jelas bagaimana laki-laki itu ingin segera pergi darinya, meski tanpa harus menjelaskan apa salahnya.

Rasa haru yang dalam terus menguasainya sejak kemarin. Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak hatinya yang berbulan-bulan ini coba ia simpan. Gejolak itu kini telah pecah keluar tidak tertahan seperti membanjiri paru-parunya. Untuk sesaat Sakura seperti sulit bernafas.

**Flashback**

Ruang kelas 1-5 berada di pojok sebelah barat sekolah. Untuk sampai ke sana, Sakura harus melewati beberapa kelas dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya heran. Tentu saja, saat ini masih jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tidak seharusnya dia berlenggang indah di koridor sekolah seperti sekarang. Dengan alasan sakit, Sakura membolos.

Laki-laki itu sedang duduk di bangku ujung deretan belakang. Bahu kirinya bersandar pada kaca jendela kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan mengendap-endap, Sakura menghampirinya. Ia ketuk kaca jendela itu dua kali dan laki-laki itu menolehnya.

"Hai, Sasuke…," sapa Sakura setengah berbisik.

Sasuke tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya yang bahagia itu terlihat jelas di raut mukanya.

"Hai… bagaimana kamu tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Gampang aja. Informasiku selalu akurat, jika hanya mengetahui di mana kelasmu, itu terlalu mudah untukku." jawab Sakura dengan bangga.

"Dasar kau ini! Terus apa rencanamu?" Sasuke mendelik sebentar kepada Sakura.

"Karena kau membohongiku kemarin, Ayo kita bolos. Jika tidak kejadian kemarin lusa akan aku bocorkan pada teman-teman sekelasmu. Kau tak mau kan jika temanmu tau kalau Sasuke yang tampan ini seorang maniak serial cantik wanita." Ancam Sakura, sepertinya ancaman ini berhasil membuat Sasuke menuruti maunya.

**Beberapa hari sebelumnya…**

Di luar jendela, jalanan basah oleh rintik-rintik gerimis yang turun subuh tadi. Kelopak-kelopak kembang sepatu tumbuh di dekat tiang bendera terlihat menguncup. Padahal sekarang adalah awal bulan juli, musim panas semestinya mulai berlangsung dan bunga-bunga bermekaran.

Entah mengapa Sakura jadi memikirkan cuaca.

**Bel istirahat berbunyi**

"Hoaaammm," Ino Yamanaka teman akrabnya sejak TK yang kini teman sebangkunya di SMA yang sedari pelajaran pertama tertidur, menguap lebar.

"Akhirnya…, aku bisa tidur juga," gumam Ino.

"Kita ke kantin, yuk." Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino.

"Eh-" tak sempat menjawab, tersadar Ino sudah berdiri di dekat kantin.

Setelah memesan bakso dan juga es teh, mulanya Sakura kebingungan mencari meja yang kosong. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang makan sambil membaca buku di pojok kantin. Salah satu tempat duduk di mejanya tidak terisi. Sakura pun menghampirinya.

"Kak, kursi ini kosong? Aku duduk di sini ya?" sapa Sakura sekedar basa-basi. Belum sempat laki-laki itu menjawab, ia langsung duduk.

Lelaki itu tidak tampak peduli melihat Sakura tiba-tiba menghampiri tempatnya. Tidak ada sapaan gombal atau lirikan genit. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia hanya menatap Sakura beberapa saat. Kemudian pandangannya beredar, seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Kakak sih tidak keberatan," ujarnya. "Cuma… takut juga kalau pacar kakak lihat kamu duduk di kursi favoritnya."

Mendengar itu, Sakura malah tertawa mengejek.

"Takut amat sama pacar kakak? Emang ini bangku punya dia apa?" begitulah Sakura. "Kakak kelas berapa?" lanjutnya sambil melahap potongan bakso.

"Kelas tiga. Kamu anak kelas satu, ya?" tebak lelaki itu dengan mata kembali melihat ke buku. Ia masih saja tidak bereaksi apa-apa setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura yang seenaknya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kok tahu?"

"Seragam kamu masih putih, terlihat sekali pakaian itu masih baru." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hum… kakak lagi baca apa sih?" tanya Sakura nyerocos.

"Ini serial cantik Wanita Pemberani." jawab laki-laki itu sambil menunjukkan bukunya.

Sekali lagi Sakura tertawa.

"Ini pasti rahasia besar kakak kan? Masa cowok kelas tiga SMA baca komik cewek? Hahah" tawa Sakura semakin menjadi. Tapi ekspresi Sasuke masih tetap tenang.

Sakura mulai tertarik memperhatikan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini, laki-laki berambut emo yang berwarna hitam, selaras dengan warna matanya. Sangat tampan pikirnya.

"Kakak tuh mamalia pembaca segala. Novel anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, komik, puisi atau apapun kalau seru, yah.. pasti kakak baca." Laki-laki ini mulai menjawab rasa penasaran Sakura. Tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi, tapi keduanya tampak tidak hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kok tidak cepat dihabisin makanannya? Udah masuk kelas, tuh!"

"Bolos ah," jawab Sakura dengan enteng.

"Kakak sendiri kenapa tidak masuk?" lanjut Sakura.

"Udah bolos dari pagi tadi, gara-gara terlambat satu jam, makanya nggak boleh masuk lagi."

Mendengar itu Sakura hanya tertawa, mereka pun mengobrol cukup lama. Sekali waktu Sakura sempat bertanya,

"Pacar kakak sekolah di sini juga?"

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Tidak… lebih tepatnya seperti sedang menahan tawa. Kemudian laki-laki itu memasukkan buku yang sedari dibaca nya kedalam tas dan mencondongkan badannya mendekati Sakura.

"Iya.., dia masih kelas satu, sama dengan kamu. Orangnya cantik banget, tapi galaknya nggak ada dua kalau lagi ngambek. Matanya emerald. Rambutnya berwarna pink lembut sekali seperti es krim. Sebahu dan jarang diikat. Kalau lagi senyum, lesung pipinya dalam. Kulitnya putih mulus. Dan dia punya senyum termanis di dunia kakak… tapi itulah kelebihan dia disbanding gadis lainnya."

Sakura terkejut. Bukan karena jawabannya yang panjang lebar ini, melainkan karena laki-laki yang duduk dihadapannya ini sedang membicarakan dirinya. Setelah berfikir sejenak ia akan menguji laki-laki itu sekali lagi.

"Nama pacar kakak siapa?" Tanya Sakura (lagi).

"Sakura," jawab laki-laki itu bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi bel pulang sekolah.

'laki-laki ini jelas-jelas mempermainkan aku. Tapi bagaimana dia tahu?'

"Aku harus balik lagi ke kelas, tasku masih disana. Oh iya, kita belum kenalan, nama kakak siapa?" tanya Sakura santun sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Panggil aja… Kak Sasuke," jawab laki-laki itu dengan lagak kakak kelas yang bijak. "Nama kamu?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Namaku Cherry," bohong Sakura.

"Baiklah, salam ya untuk Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sasuke sambil tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

**0ooBroken upoo0**

Selama tiga minggu berikutnya Sakura selalu bersama laki-laki itu. Waktu istirahat dan sepulang sekolah, atau bahkan sejak pagi sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Kadang-kadang Sakura mampir kekelasnya begitu pun sebaliknya.

Sasuke memang tampan, tapi bukan itu yang Sakura lihat dari sosok Sasuke. Sorot matanya yang begitu hidup, penuh semangat dan selalu membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Bila tertawa, tawanya lepas dan tulus membuat orang yang melihatnya akan tercengang dan terpesona.

Dengannya, hari-hari Sakura menjadi lebih indah. Mereka begitu akrab walau Sasuke lebih banyak mengalah. Sakura tidak segan-segan memukul bahunya, mencubit lengannya. Begitupun Sasuke yang selalu mengelus lembut kepala Sakura, terkadang dia juga sering memeluk Sakura penuh sayang. Sakura menemukan orang yang bisa memahami dirinya dan bisa sabar menghadapi sikapnya.

Seperti beberapa hari lalu saat mereka makan siang di sebuah kantin di daerah pusat Kota Konoha. Laki-laki itu mengajaknya ke sana karena ia menjanjikan Sakura akan menyukai capcai goreng kantin itu.

Setelah memesan dua porsi capcai goreng tanpa daun kol-Sakura membenci daun kol-, keduanya duduk di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela. Suasana hati Sakura begitu cerah sampai makanan diantar. Koki dapur ternyata lupa untuk tidak memasukkan kol kedalamnya. Wajah Sakura langsung merengut dan terlihat kesal. Hampir saja ia panggil pelayan itu dan memarahinya, tetapi Sasuke membujuknya dengan cara yang Sakura suka.

"Hei.. gini aja. Kamu pisahin daun kolnya dan kasih ke aku setengah. Kalau kamu bisa habisin sisa kol itu, aku kasih kamu coklat." Tawar Sasuke seraya membujuk Sakura.

"Nggak mau, ah.." tolak Sakura datar. "Kalau coklatnya empat aku mau." lanjutnya menantang Sasuke.

"Yee… Kebanyakan. Dua, gimana?" tawar Sasuke lagi.

"Tiga, atau aku panggil pelayan tadi." Sepertinya ancaman Sakura ini berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke.

"Setuju…," jawab Sasuke cepat-cepat, "Asal kamu yang bayar capcainya." lanjut Sasuke.

Tapi ada hal yang baru di ketahui oleh Sakura tentang Sasuke –yang kemudian ia kagumi. Lelaki ini ternyata suka menulis puisi.

"Pagi-pagi tadi Sakura mendapatkan sepucuk surat yang tidak terduga-duga di kolong meja kelas. Walau tertuju untuknya, di sana tidak tertera nama penulis surat tersebut. Karena penasaran, Sakura segera membuka sampul surat tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_Untuk Cherry yang paling manis._

_Detik demi detik aku nikmati kebersamaan kita_

_Diriku dan dirimu_

_Aku pun meresapi setiap waktu yang kita lakukan penuh bahagia_

_Celoteh bibir indahmu, sorot mata dalam mu.._

_Semua itu akan tersimpan rapi di memori otakku_

_Kamu yang selalu begini,_

_Kamu yang selalu seperti ini,_

_Tak ingin,_

_Aku tak ingin ada yang berubah,_

_Karena semua tentangmu_

_Menjadikan hari-hariku semakin indah dan penuh warna_

_Bahwa kemudian aku yakin aku mencintaimu_

_Itu salah besar_

_Karena sudah tumbuh perasaan ini sejak sebelum itu,_

_Namun baru kini aku tersadar._

* Sasuke Uchiha*

Sakura lalu tertegun setelah membaca puisi itu. Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Sasuke, terima kasih untuk puisi kamu," ujar Sakura dengan malu-malu. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di pinggir Jalan Sakura, menunggu bus untuk pulang.

"Kembali..," Sasuke menjawab sambil tersenyum dengan kepala terangguk.

"Terus?" tanya Sakura yang heran dengan jawaban Sasuke yang terlalu singkat. Sejak bertemu saat istirahat sekolah, Sasuke tidak pernah menyinggung tentang puisi itu. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya agak sungkan mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Terus gimana?" jawab Sasuke.

"Terus apa maksudnya kamu kasih aku puisi itu?" Sakura hanya mendapatkan wajah Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahi sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa diam?" lanjut Sakura.

"Habisnya kamu bodoh," jawab Sasuke di tengah deru kendaraan-kendaraan yang melintas.

Sakura segera mendaratkan pukulan di bahu Sasuke.

"Aku minta kamu serius, Sasuke!" serunya.

"Tentu saja aku menulis puisi itu supaya kamu tahu perasaanku, Sakura. Aku suka kamu. Aku suka hubungan kita yang terus seperti ini. Memangnya itu salah kalau di ungkapkan?" jawab Sasuke.

"Tentu saja salah!" tukas Sakura.

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung.

"Justru puisi kamu yang ngerusak hubungan itu. Sekarang aku harus berlaku hati-hati biar nggak nyakitin perasaan kamu. Dan aku benci hal itu. Aku ingin hubungan kita tetap apa adanya. Alami, nggak pake rencana atau pun embel-embel pacaran." Jawab Sakura menjelaskan.

"Memangnya kamu… nggak suka… aku jadi…pacar kamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan mengiba. Tapi Sakura tahu itu hanya pura-pura.

"Nggak," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tak berubah.

Kini giliranSakura yang terdiam.

"Kenapa diam?" Sasuke terus mendesak.

"Aku nggak nemu alasan kenapa aku harus nerima kamu jadi pacarku." Jawab Sakura sekenanya, tetapi karena tidak berani menatap laki-laki itu, Sakura memunggunginya.

"Aku bisa kasih sepuluh alasan, malahan lebih kalau perlu!" tantang Sasuke.

Mendengar tantangan itu, Sakura kini tidak sungkan lagi.

"Kamu nggak cakep," ledek Sakura dengan bibir tercibir.

"Tapi nggak jelek juga kan?" bela Sasuke. "Dan itu alasan yang pertama. Alasan kedua, karena aku suka kamu dari dulu sekali." lanjut Sasuke.

"Ngawur! Kita baru kenal sebulan. Lagian… banyak yang naksir aku." jawab Sakura dengan sedikit perlawanan.

"Mereka hanya main-main, tapi aku suka kamu serius. Dan itu alasan ketiga." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kamu curang, ngebalikin omongan aku," seru Sakura sambil membalikkan badan kea rah Sasuke.

"Yang bener tuh cerdik," tukas Sasuke,

"Dan itu alasan keempat. Berikutnya, karena cuma aku yang bisa bikin kamu ketawa di sekolah ini," katanya sambil menyeringai bangga.

"Haha… PD sekali bung," sahut Sakura.

"Kamu bener Sakura, aku emang orang yang penuh percaya diri. Itu alasan keenam. Dan kalau tebakan aku benar ini akan menjadi alasan ketujuh." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

"Apa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Kamu menyukai puisiku."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke perlahan-lahan menunjukkan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"Aku tau sebab aku mengintip waktu kamu membacanya di kelas. Terus kamu tersenyum manis setelahnya. Iya kan?" Sasuke mulai membuat Sakura semakin malu.

Kali ini Sakura mencubit keras lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Hah? Dasar tukang intip! Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi." Sakura menutup telinganya dengan telunjuk. Tapi Sasuke tidak bersedia mengalah. Dengan serius Sasuke malah berkata,

"Aku pendengar setia, aku selalu dengerin semua cerita kamu, cacian kamu, celotehan kamu. Bahkan, aku seneng mendengarnya. Aku bukan hanya suka kamu sebagai sahabat, tetapi aku mencintaimu sebagai perempuan."

Melihat kesungguhan di wajah dan kata-kata Sasuke, Sakura jadi merasa terharu, kini ia hanya terdiam.

"Aku nggak tau harus ngomong apa? Sepertinya untuk pertama kalinya aku kalah dengan Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sakura, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, menandakan kebahagiaan antara dirinya dan hatinya.

"Kau tau Sakura? Kau perempuan pertama yang bisa memenjarakan hatiku di tempat yang bukan areaku, tapi di sini, di hatimu." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke hati Sakura.

Tak bisa lagi menahan haru, dengan segera Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Terima kasih Sasuke Uchiha…" bisik Sakura dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Sama-sama Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sasuke sembari mencium lembut kepala Sakura.

Langit hari itu menjadi lebih cerah dari sebelum, seolah-olah mereka juga ikut tertawa bahagia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Hari-hari mereka lewati bersama, tak ada masalah yang mendelik antara keduanya. Hubungan erat ini terus terjalin hingga hari itu tiba, hari dimana hari yang sangat di tunggu Sakura sejak lama, setelah beberapa tahun pacaran dengan Sasuke.

**0ooHappyoo0**

Hari ini udara Kota Konoha sangat damai, sepertinya akan jadi hari yang indah untuk seorang Sakura Haruno.

Gadis manis ini berjalan perlahan dengan mengenakan gaun putih indah yang sudah lama dia beli dan baru sekarang dia memakainya. Hari ini Sasuke mengajak Sakura bertemu di sebuah restoran, entah ada apa? Tapi Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk memakai gaun warna putih, untungnya Sakura punya gaun yang bagus untuk dia pakai hari ini.

Sepertinya Sakura akan sedikit terambat, hal ini disebabkan oleh jalanan kota konoha yang macet total karena hari ini adalah hari kamis –hari kerja-. Sakura bingung, kenapa Sasuke harus mengajaknya ke tempat ini dihari seperti ini, dan di waktu sepagi ini.

"Saku-chan, besok kamu harus ke Restoran Ard'aceline jam 7 pagi dan harus mengenakan gaun putih. Oke." Yah.. begitulah pesan dari anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sakura merasa sepertinya dia akan jadi pusat perhatian banyak orang karena mengenakan kostum seperti ini di hari begini dan jam segini. Benar saja, ketika dia sampai di tempat tujuan, baru saja kakinya hendak ia keluarkan dari taksi, ada seorang anak kecil yang menghampirinya.

"Kakak kayak bidadari, ini coklat malaikat buat kakak." Anak kecil itu memuji Sakura sambil menyerahkan coklat kesukaannya.

"Wah.. makasih ya?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala anak kecil itu.

Tak lama dari situ, ada lagi orang-orang yang membawa bunga mawar pink, jika dihitung mungkin jumlah orang itu ada 13 orang, masing-masing membawa satu tangkai mawar pink dan diberikan kepada Sakura. Sakura yang heran tak tahu harus bagaimana, dia hanya berpandangan bingung dan segera masuk ke restoran tempat tujuannya.

"Sakura, kau terlambat." Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya mendekati Sakura.

"Masih untung aku mau datang, kau juga sih, ngajak pergi pagi-pagi gini, mana hari kamis pula, hari kerja tau! Makanya macet, dan aku telat." Jawab Sakura sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo duduk." Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang sudah dia sediakan beserta pemain biola yang siap menghidupkan suasana antara mereka.

"Sas, ini kerjaan kamu kan? Anak kecil yang kasih aku coklat sama orang-orang yang bawa mawar ini?" tanya Sakura tentang keheranan dia saat baru tiba di tempat ini.

"Iya, dan itu semua ada maknanya." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Nanti kau juga tau, sekarang aku ingin bicara sesuatu dulu padamu." Mata Sasuke menatap lembut Sakura, pandangan yang sangat jarang di ekspresikan Sasuke, tatapan lembut yang mengartikan sebuah keseriusan Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Sakura gugup dengan pandangan Sasuke itu.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau jadi tunanganku, kau mau kan?" Sasuke mengutarakan semua niatnya tanpa ragu.

'_Hah? Ya iya lah aku pasti mau Sasuke sayang…'_ kata hati Sakura

"Apa alasan kuat yang membuat aku harus menerima lamaranmu ini?" Jawab Sakura atas pernyataan Sasuke, sepertinya tidak seperti kata hatinya.^^

"Alasan yang paling kuat karena kau dan aku adalah kita, dan kita ada karena ikatan yang aku namai JODOH." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan tegas. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura harus kalah dengan kata-kata Sasuke ini.

'_Aaarrgghh… so sweet sekali sayang…' _lagi-lagi kata hati Sakura yang menjawab.

"PD-nya kau bung," sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke, Sakura menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, karena aku yakin, Sakura Haruno tidak akan menolak lamaran Sasuke Uchiha, karena mereka jodoh." Jawab Sasuke dengan bangga.

"Humm.. baiklah, aku akan terima lamaranmu, tapi dengan 1 syarat, berani?" Sakura menantang Sasuke.

"Siapa takut?" jawab Sasuke.

"Baik, kalau begitu tantangannya kau harus teriak sekeras mungkin di depan restoran ini, bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah tunanganmu, dan kita di pertemukan oleh jodoh. Bisa tidak?" Sakura dengan PD-nya menantang Sasuke. Sakura yakin, Sasuke yang selalu menjunjung tinggi gengsinya tidak akan mudah melakukan hal yang dia inginkan.

'_Ayo sayang.. kau pasti bisa..' _Kata hati Sakura lagi.

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya, berani tidak?" tantang Sakura lagi.

"Terlalu mudah untukku." jawab Sasuke sedikit mengejutkan Sakura, Sasuke pun bergegas berdiri dari tempat dia duduk dan berjalan dengan tegap menuju kea rah luar restoran.

'_Hah? Sasuke sayang… aku akan menerima tunangan mu jika kau berani melakukan tantanganku… ayo sayang… tunjukkan rasa cintamu padaku…'_ kata hati Sakura sambil mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Dengan ekspresi meyakinkan, Sasuke berdiri tegap di depan pintu restoran Ard 'Aceline. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, mungkin dia sedikit grogi untuk melakukan ini.

"Mohon perhatian sebentar. Hari ini, detik ini, di tempat ini, Aku Sasuke Uchiha sangat mencintai Sakura Haruno dan menginginkan dia menjadi tunanganku… " dengan lancer Sasuke berteriak di depan restoran sambil dilihat oleh semua orang yang sedang lalu lalang di jalan depan restoran ini, bahkan orang-orang yang mengendara pun menghentikan kendaraannya sejenak untuk melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini.

"Sakura Haruno, maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" lanjut Sasuke menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Sakura pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali…

"Of course, Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Cieee…. Suit suit…. " orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka pun merasa senang dengan kebahagiaan mereka, semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk mereka berdua.

**End off Flashback**

**Sakura's Pov**

'Kami… tolong katakan kalau ini semua adalah mimpi, hanya mimpi! Aku tak sanggup jika kejadian ini benar-benar nyata, karena itu sama saja aku harus kehilangan Sasuke.' Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan pada Kami-sama, entah Dia mendengarku atau tidak, tapi semoga saja Kami-sama mendengarku.

Aku tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa saat ini, kecuali hanya bengong berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sampai detik ini pun aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kenapa semua kacau begini? Kenapa harus berakhir begini? Sejak kapan waktu menjadi menyakitkan seperti sekarang? Seingatku, tiga hari yang lalu waktu masih terasa indah untuk Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha, tapi kenapa sekarang malah berbalik menjadi rusak seperti ini.

Dengan malas aku melempar tubuhku di ranjang yang selama ini terasa empuk, tapi sekarang seolah seperti ranjang batu yang menyakitkan tubuhku. Hati ini, pikiran ini, aku merasa semua bentuk kehidupan di duniaku sudah berhenti, benar-benar berhenti dan tak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit hujan itu turun dari balik kelopak mataku, hujan yang semestinya tak akan turun jika Sasuke masih di sini. Kami… setidaknya aku ingin tahu apa salahku sebenarnya? Kenapa aku dihukum begini? Sedangkan aku tidak mengerti dengan kesalahanku saat ini.

_Ting-tong…_ bel rumahku berbunyi, siapa itu?

Sambil mengusap air mataku, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk membuka pintu.

**Normal Pov**

_Cklek_

"Sakura, Sa-sasu…" terlihat sosok gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir kudanya berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Ada apa Ino?" jawab Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Sasuke berangkat ke Paris." Pernyataan Ino ini benar-benar membuat jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak!

"Apa? Kenapa?" jawab Sakura terkejut.

"Iya, Ra. Aku gak tau kenapa? Yang jelas dia sudah berangkat sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan aku juga tau dari Shikamaru tentang ini." Kata Ino menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke tiba-tiba pergi ke Paris.

"Gak mungkin Ino, gak mungkin…!" jawab Sakura histeris.

"Sabar Ra, aku yakin pasti Sasuke punya alasan yang genting tentang ini." Ino mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Sasuke SIALAN! Beraninya kau tinggalkan aku! Aku harus susul Sasuke Ino, harus!" jawab Sakura yang ingin menyusul Sasuke.

"Ra, tenang dulu, kamu harus tenang menghadapi masalah ini." Ino terus-terusan menenangkan Sakura.

"Tenang? Gak mungkin aku tenang Ino! Aku harus tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sama Sasuke!" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, ini dari Sasuke." Ino memberikan secarik kertas yang lengkap dengan amplop pink dan wangi khas Sakura, Cherry.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sakura membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

_1 agustus 2011_

_Dear My Lovely 'Cherry'_

_Hei gadisku, aku yakin saat ini kamu pasti lagi panik, iya kan? Hum… saat surat ini sudah sampai padamu berarti aku sudah ada di Paris. Sakura sayang… maaf ya aku tak izin tentang kepergianku, maaf karena aku dengan tiba-tiba harus memutuskan hubungan kita, aku tau kamu pasti menangis meraung-raung mendengar semua kenyataan ini, sekali lagi maafkan aku ya… aku tau meski seribu bahkan sejuta kali pun aku minta maaf, Cherry-ku pasti akan murka padaku dan tak akan memaafkanku, tapi harus gimana lagi? Aku tak sayang lagi padamu. Itu alasan kuatkan untuk tidak meneruskan hubungan ini? Oh iya, kamu bertanya-tanya tentang salahmu padaku kan? Hingga aku mengambil keputusan untuk putus hubungan dengan mu. Sejujurnya, aku tak punya alasan kuat tentang salahmu? Bahkan aku juga tidak tau kenapa keputusan ini harus aku ambil? Tapi, jika kamu benar-benar ingin tau apa salahmu padaku, silahkan susul aku ke Paris sekarang juga. Tetapi jika kamu tidak menyusulku, maka aku akan menganggapmu benar-benar kalah telak denganku. Dan aku tau pasti, kamu bukan orang yang ingin kalah telak kan? Aku yakin kamu bukan wanita lemah yang hanya bisa nangis merengek seperti anak kecil. Itu sih setahu ku, tapi jika salah, berarti benar kamu wanita lemah yang hanya bisa menangis dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

_Ini tiket ke Paris untukmu, keberangkatan jam 4 sore, jika kamu benar-benar menyusulku, aku akan memberitahumu apa yang salah dari hubungan kita. _

_Aku tunggu kamu jam 8 malam di restoran Paris n' Cherry. Telat 1 menit saja aku anggap kamu WANITA PALING LEMAH!_

_OK_

_*Sasuke Uchiha – Cherry*_

"SASUKE UCHIHA! SIALAN KAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU!" teriak Sakura setelah membaca surat dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba teriak begitu? Sasuke kenapa?" kata Ino yang shock melihat Sakura berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Hah? Sudah jam 15. 20. Ino, kau bawa mobil kan? Antarkan aku ke Bandara, aku akan menyusul si pantat ayam itu." jawab Sakura, dan jawaban ini benar-benar membuat mata Ino terbelalak hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"I-iya." Kata Ino singkat.

Dengan cepat Sakura menuju Bandara Internasional Konoha, tentunya dia diantar oleh sahabat tercintanya Ino. Ino yang saat ini masih belum mengerti hanya bisa terdiam, entahlah, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa mengerti tentang hubungan kedua sahabatnya ini.

Mobil pun di jalankan cepat oleh Ino, secepat kuda yang sedang berpacu di olympiade balap kuda (?), sekencang mobil ferarri yang biasa menjadi juara formula 1 tingkat dunia.

Sesampainya di Bandara…

"Ra, kamu yakin mau menyusul Sasuke?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Iya Ino, kamu gak perlu khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja setelah membantai si pantat ayam itu!" jawab Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, jangan lupa telpon aku jika ada apa-apa. Oke." Kata Ino.

"Oke." Jawab Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

"Hum… mission complete, selanjutnya ku serahkan padamu Sasuke Uchiha." Ino berbicara sendiri dan beranjak pergi dari bandara dengan senyum yang lebar.

**0oo^0^oo0**

**Paris, 1 Agustus 2011 **

Sakura sudah sampai di Paris, sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam surat Sasuke, Sakura harus menemuinya di Paris 'n Cherry Café jam 8 malam waktu Paris. Sekarang Sakura bergegas ke sebuah café yang ditujukan oleh Sasuke, untungnya Sakura sudah hafal jalan di daerah itu, karena Sakura sudah beberapa kali ke kota romantis ini walau hanya untuk liburan atau hanya sekedar pemotretan sebuah majalah fashion dunia, karena semua orang juga tahu bahwa kekasih Sasuke Uchiha ini seorang model internasional. Pekerjaan ini baru ia lakoni sejak dua tahun lalu.

Dengan langkah yang pasti Sakura menuju pintu keluar Paris International Airport dan bergegas ke tempat Sasuke berada saat ini. Di lambaikannya tangan lentik itu yang menandakan ia memanggil sebuah taksi yang bisa mengantarkannya ke Paris 'n Cherry Café.

"Où vas-tu jeune fille?…." Kata supir taksi ini yang bertanya kepada Sakura tentang tempat yang akan di tuju Sakura.

"à Paris 'n Cherry café…." Jawab Sakura menunjukkan tempat yang ingin ia tuju.

Di perjalanan Sakura sempat melihat jam yang ada di taksi ini, jam itu sadah menunjukkan pukul 19.35 , itu berarti setengah jam lagi dari deadline waktu yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dalam suratnya. Sakura mengingat-ingat café romantis itu, Paris 'n Cherry café, tempat romantis yang pernah ia kunjungi saat anniversary 5 tahun hari jadi mereka pacaran sekaligus hari pertama Sakura menyandang profesi barunya sebagai model. Seingatnya saat itu ia sedang ada pemotretan di dekat menara Eiffel dan tiba-tiba selesai pemotretan Sasuke datang menemuinya dengan membawa bucket bunga mawar pink kesukaannya, dan mengajaknya candle light dinner di café Paris 'n Cherry , café yang letaknya berhadapan langsung dengan menara Eiffel, café yang selalu orang sebut dengan nama Love in Eiffel Café yang berarti café cinta di Eiffel. Dan kata Sasuke café ini kental dengan khas Sakura, sama seperti namanya 'Paris 'n Cherry' , bisa diartikan dengan 'Paris dan Cherry'.

Tak terasa Sakura sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, dengan langkah yang sempurna dan tanpa ragu Sakura menuju pintu masuk café itu, dan terus berjalan ke dalam sambil sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari orang yang ingin sekali ia temui saat ini.

Tak butuh banyak waktu, Sakura langsung bisa menemukan sesosok laki-laki tampan itu, laki-laki yang tadi dia sebut dengan panggilan 'Si pantat ayam' yah… itu Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ternyata kamu memang bukan wanita lemah Sakura." kata Sasuke saat Sakura berada di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha! Sekarang juga beri aku 1000 alasan kenapa kau putuskan aku dan setelah itu menyuruhku menyusulmu ke sini!" jawab Sakura panjang lebar, karena ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya sedari tadi.

"Sabar Sayang… duduk dulu.' kata Sasuke dengan tenang sambil menari kursi untuk Sakura.

Sakura pun segera duduk dan menatap tajam kea rah Sasuke, rasa penasarannya yang sedari tadi ia pendam mulai berkecambuk di dalam hatinya dan tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari enpunya.

"Hum… baiklah Sakura, aku mengerti dengan semua pandanganmu itu, bahwa kau benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Sasuke mulai menjawab sedikit demi sedikit pertanyaan Sakura.

"Jawab 1000 alasannya! Aku tak mau jika hanya 10 atau 100 alasan!" kata Sakura mengancam.

"Alasan ke 1 hingga 999 hanya ada 1 yaitu, karena kita tidak cocok bertunangan." jawab Sasuke singkat sesuai dengan khasnya. Jawaban Sasuke ini benar-benar membuat Sakura tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Alasan ke 1000?" tanya Sakura untuk jawaban terakhir Sasuke.

"Alasan ke 1000 karena aku ingin kau menjadi istrimu." jawab Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura dengan lembut dan tersenyum manis.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura bingung.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak Sakura berdiri sambil memegang tangannya, sedetik kemudian Sasuke berlutut dihadapan Sakura sambil berkata…

"Veux-tu m'épouser?" kata itu sudah pasti diketahui Sakura definisinya, kata-kata itu jika di artikan dalam bahasa Inggris berarti, 'Will you marry me?' .

Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan dan dilakukan Sasuke, tapi kemudian Sakura tersenyum kecil kepada Sasuke dan menjawab,

"Si j'ai répondu non, que feriez-vous?" (baca : Jika aku menjawab tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?). jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum licik kepada Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke pun membalas senyum liciknya.

"Il n'ya aucun moyen vous avez répondu non, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je et vous avez été lié par une liaison qui a nommé Soul Mate."( baca: Tidak mungkin kau menjawab tidak, seperti yang pernah aku katakan sebelumnya, Aku dan kau itu terikat oleh ikatan yang bernama JODOH). Sama halnya saat Sasuke pertama kali mengatakan tentang hal ini kepada Sakura, ekspresi Sakura saat ini sama persis seperti waktu itu, tidak berkutik dan benar-benar kalah telak dengan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar kalah telak dengan Sasuke Uchiha." jawab Sakura diiringi dengan berdirinya Sasuke, setelah itu dengan segera Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat sambil berbisik,

"Aku yakin Sasuke Uchiha tau bahwa Sakura Haruno tidak akan menjawab tidak." Tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung café lainnya pun mengiringi indahnya hari mereka malam ini, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ikut aku sebentar, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengajak Sakura pergi ke suatu tempat.

Di puncak menara Eiffel…

Yah… tempat inilah yang ingin di tunjukkan oleh Sasuke untuk Sakura. Puncak menara Eiffel yang menunjukkan betapa luasnya kota Paris dan betapa romantisnya kota ini dimalam hari.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kau akan melihat dirimu ada di atas langit." kata Sasuke.

"Hah?" jawab Sakura bingung.

"Satu… dua… tiga…"

Siiinnggg duaaarrr…. Sebuah kembang api cantik lepas dari tempatnya menuju ke langit malam kota Paris, saat di langit kembang itu menuliskan sebuah nama,

'**Je t'aime**_**, Sakura Haruno….'**_

"I love you, Sakura Haruno…" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, suara Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura, dan berhasil membuat Sakura menyemburkan rona merah di wajah cantiknya,

"I love you to, Sasuke Uchiha…." jawab Sakura sambil berbisik juga di telinga Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke mencium kening Sakura, terasa sekali hidung mereka yang sama-sama mancung itu bersentuhan, dengan lembut Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura, Sakura menikmati sentuhan lembut Sasuke ini, dia pun memejamkan matanya dan menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih dari Sasuke, benar sekali, Sasuke tau arti semua gerakan yang dilakukan Sakura, dia pun perlahan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura dan mengecup lembut bibir Sakura yang manis.

Ciuman ini terasa sangat lama untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, percaya atau tidak, ini ciuman pertama mereka selama 7 tahun mereka pacaran. Kemudian Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan mengecup lembut kening Sakura sekali lagi. Mereka pun saling bertatapan dan tertawa satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berbunyi tanda pesan, Sakura pun segera membuka pesan itu.

**From : Ino^^**

**Selamat Sakura, aku yakin saat ini kau dan Sasuke sedang berada di puncak menara Eiffel dan habis ciuman panjang. Iya kan? Hahaha XD**

**01/08/2011 21.35**

Sakura tertawa membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu, sudah ia duga pasti sahabatnya itu ikut andil dalam hal ini.

**To : Ino^^**

**Mungkin jawaban yang benar adalah kami sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. =D**

**01/08/2011 21.36**

OWARI

**A/N : **

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. akhirnya dalam waktu yang lama fic ini selesai juga. *Bahagia stadium akhir xD***

**Untuk di bagian akhir fic ini, sengaja Cha kasih bahasa Perancis. Biar kerasa suasana kota Parisnya ^^ *plaakk-dibantai***

**Inilah fic untuk OFF hasil pikiran Cha… semoga banyak respon positif… amiinn…**

**Rifyu pliss…**

***Puppy eyes*  
**

**Chanidtha Oktora**


End file.
